


Hearts

by Yate



Category: Brock Rumlow - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yate/pseuds/Yate
Summary: When you are captured by HYDRA, Brock Rumlow is in charge of your torture. But it's not the punches that hurt the most; it's what he tells you about Bucky.





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Based on the song "Hearts" by Jessie Ware, this one-shot is based during the Avengers movies when Bucky is captured and wiped by HYDRA.

Everything hurt. My head. My knees. My hands; rubbed raw from the leather restraints that kept me bound to this chair. But the thing that hurt the most were the words coming from the person emitting the blows to my body. 

“You know, he remembered you. Your buddy. Your Bucky.” 

I looked up and met the gaze of the man standing before me. He smiled, showing teeth.

“Yeah. I was there. He got all weepy about it and everything. That was, until we put his brain back in the blender.” He laughed, and it was all I could do not to cry. He hit me again, but I barely felt the warmth of blood running down my nose, dripping off of my lips. 

“...e mbered?” I mumbled, almost under my breath. 

“What’s that?” He said, patronizing. Bending down in front of the chair, where my head was hanging forward, he gripped the sides of my face. Forcing my eyes to make contact with his, he said slowly, like I was a dumb child;

“Yeah. He remembered. Too bad that memory’s gone.” He said with mock sympathy as he stood up, patting my shoulder. I couldn’t fight back the tears anymore, and one came rolling down my cheek, hitting the floor with a drip. Bucky was only a man. A man could only take so much. 

I looked up just as Rumlow was walking over to the table on the other side of the room, and leaned on it, arms crossed, staring at me. 

“Jesus, kid. You really loved him? You know, it’s funny- Before we wiped him, after he mentioned you, we had no idea you even existed.”

He began chuckling, walking over to me once more. This time I lifted my head on my own accord. I was going to look this motherfucker in the eyes. 

“You know what that means, I’m sure.”

I said nothing, giving him a defiant look, trying to look as strong as possible with more tears threatening to spill over the line of my eyes.

“No? Well, let me dumb it down for you.”

He grabbed the back of my neck and leaned down, lips almost flush against my left ear. 

“He led us right to you. Didn’t even know it.”

Then, returning his face in front of mine, he gave the hardest blow of all.

“ He’s the reason you’re here. And he doesn’t even remember you exist.”


End file.
